1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stretching machine and, more particularly, to a machine for stretching of the back and shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretching prior to commencing any exercise regimen is of paramount importance to reduce the likelihood of exercise related injuries. It is important that stretching be carried out with smooth continuous movements, rather than with bouncy movements, in order to avoid injuries during the stretching exercise itself. Ideally, the muscles should be in a relaxed state to maximize the stretch and to avoid undue stress on the muscle, tendons and skeleton.
Stretching is also an important part of any physical therapy regimen practiced by patients undergoing physical rehabilitation following an accident, an illness or those seeking relief from common ailments as back pain. This type of therapy is commonly supervised by a highly trained physical therapist in a hospital setting or perhaps in the patient's home. A therapist may, if needed, maneuver the patient's limbs through a full range of motion being careful not to force or over stretch the muscles. The therapist must exercise even greater care and supervision if the patient is using a machine to stretch since a wrong machine setting or a patient who is unaware of his/her thresholds may easily over stretch and be injured.
Stretching techniques and exercises help in several key areas. Stretching may help to avoid injury, it may enhance athletic or functional performance and stretching assists in situations where scar tissue is present such as after an injury, surgery or from aging. With a great percentage of the populous going beyond middle age, stretching and flexibility is becoming more important every day.
Traditionally, pre-exercise, post-exercise, as well as therapeutic stretching is done on a floor mat or while standing. In a typical floor stretching exercise, a person lays on his back with his arms stretched out perpendicular to his body. Keeping his shoulders against the ground, the hips are rotated while one leg is brought to touch the ground on the opposite side of the person's body stretching the lower back. This stretch is then repeated on the other leg to achieve balanced flexibility.
Another stretch which is particularly used by golfers involves threading a golf club behind the back but in front of the elbows. Then while standing with legs shoulder width apart, the person will rotate their upper body left and right while keeping their feet firmly planted on the ground. This exercise is to increase a so-called “X Factor” or “Core flexibility,” which is the difference in the relative rotation of the hips and the shoulders while making a swinging motion. By increasing the relative difference in rotation, it is believed to impart a whip-like effect to any motion which involves the rotation of the back. As mentioned in “The X-Factor Stretch” in Golf Magazine March, 2001 the concept of an X factor was introduced in 1992 and now is a widely used method to increase the power in a golfer's swing.
In the design and manufacture of exercise and stretching machines there has recently been movement away from using resistance while stretching or exercising the back. When too much resistance or too much external force is used in rotating the back, lower back or spine injury can occur. Having a machine that would provide the means of stretching the back without the risk of injury would aid in increasing flexibility while keeping the user safe.
Currently there are stretching and exercise machines that secure the hips and pelvis, while the upper torso undergoes strength training.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,186 to McIntyre, et al. shows an improved pelvic restraint being provided for use in association with an exercise apparatus which is most suitably a low back exercise apparatus. The pelvic restraint comprises a seat having laterally adjustable hip restraints provided with a belt for extending there between across the abdomen of a user. An adjustable back restraint is also provided for engagement with the lower back. In this fashion, the pelvic restraint prevents lifting or lateral shifting of the hips and forward or rearward pitching of the pelvic area so that more accurate evaluation may be conducted on an exercise apparatus to which the pelvic restraint is secured. While McIntyre provides for the securement of the pelvis, rotational static stretching requires several other attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,808 to McIntyre, et al. shows a neck exercising device that allows the user to move his neck in several dimensions against a predetermined resistance. The hips and the pelvis are secured from rotation or movement. However, this device only allows exercise of the neck even though the hips and pelvis are secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,121 to Foster shows an exercise chair specifically designed to be usable as an ordinary office chair or as a device for exercising the muscles of the lower back. The chair employs both anterior and posterior pelvic restraints to prevent rotation of the pelvic region during an exercise routine. However, Foster does not allow for static stretching for the torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,681 to Holt shows a leg spreading device which is used for several stretching exercises. One such exercise, involves the securement of the legs to prevent pelvic rotation while the upper torso is rotated by a surrounding frame being moved by hydraulic cylinders. This arrangement does not, however, allow for static, free stretching under the user's own power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,130 to Foster shows a chair specifically designed to be usable as an ordinary office chair. The chair employs both anterior and posterior pelvic restraints to prevent rotation of the pelvic region. Several adjustment devices permit proper movement up and down and back and forward of the arm rests so that they may be used as anterior pelvic restraints during exercise. However, this chair provides no device or attachments for rotational stretching.
These patents as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,547 to Davies, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,560 to Davies, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,801 to Davies, III et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,573 to Davies, III et al. all show a device that has a leg spreader and forwardly positioned pole for stretching a user's back muscles.